Goddess or What
by Ameriak
Summary: Max has an Expiration date and the flock kicks her out she finds apollo and the gods grant her immortality and she becomes and god what happens when the flock turn up at camp half blood and get put in her cabin? rated T cause I'm paranoid. BEING REWRITTEN MAJOR HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi As you May have known already this is a rewrite Of the Original Story I rewrote it after I got a few reviews… Oh Well **

**Fang: Hey…Im here to!**

**Little Bro: ME TO!**

**Me: I know I know! I swear I'll give you Pop tarts (I DON'T OWN) if you please be quite!**

**Little Bro: …**

**Me: Good Fang?:**

**Fang: Fine.**

**Me: Ok So…**

**DISCLAMIER: I Don't own anything ok? I will eventually… MAW HAHAH**

**As you may notice there is a bit from the Actual PJ Book **

**Fang: Yeah Right**

**Me: No Pop tarts for you **

Max POV

I flew back from the School Shivering; it was 4:00am and still Dark. The tests I'd done today had been ok I guess.

I finally reached the Safe house somewhere in some Mountains. No I'm not giving you the exact location! I'm not that Dumb! Where I saw the flock gathered battered and bruised "What, What happened" I stumbled through my sentence the school they had promised… No one would get hurt!.

"Erasers" Nudge mumbled her eyes downcast "They attacked us" Fang said "And where, where you? may I ask Oh yeah I know the school. You're a traitor and now we all know it!" I stared at him in Shock,

Fang my Fang saying these words. "I never Loved you." He finished the rest of the flock all nodded "I can smell it on you the smell I'll never forget!" Iggy said.

That's when my heart broke Fang didn't love me… My Own flock didn't Love me "Fine…" I stuttered "If you don't want me here I'll leave" A few tears trickling down my chilled cheek.

"I might as well show you this then." I lifted up my hair to reveal the back of my neck, which had bold Black writing on it _**29/12/12**_. "An expiration date…" Mumbled Angel "You where doing it to stay with us, oh um…"

That's When I left as I leapt from the window I turned and said "I always loved you guys but I guess it wasn't vice versa" I say tears trickle down Nudge and Angel's Faces, Gazzy and Iggy looked shocked, and Fang looked sorry.

But it was to late He'd no They had broken my heart and nothing was going to change it…

I flew through the sky; tears streaking my face I couldn't believe my flock had done that. Eventually I found a cave in a rock face and settled down for the night.

Over the next few days I ate food moved location and had a few encounters with Eraser. That was till the day came I was flying over the Pacific Ocean the beautiful site of the ocean lying below me my final site I was going to see as the sun rose up…

That was until I ran headfirst straight into a freakin flying Golden Chariot, What the H- E double hockey sticks! Sitting inside was a guy who looked about 18

"Hey" he said "I'm Apollo, Now for a Haiku!"

A Girl was Flying

H-E Double Hockey Sticks

I am so Cool

"Um that isn't a Haiku I am cool is not five Syllables" How the Fudge did I know that? Hmm Must have actually listened at School

"Aw come on you sound exactly like my little Sister!" He thought for a little bit "Fine I am so awesome! Now do you need a lift or what!". "Uh Where to?"

"Olympus of course you know Mount Olympus Heaven of us gods" He said " Uh no never heard of it" I said a puzzled look crossed his face you aren't that Max girl are you Maximus, Maximum are yes Maximum ride that's it!"

"Uh yeah that's me.. How do you know that?" "Oh my Oh my!" He said "Your Zeus daughter get in!" Now I know most parents say Don't get in a car with strangers but I Doubt Mom would care and anyway it was a chariot technically not a car so I climbed in.

In about a minute tops I was in a glimmering palace startled out of my wits "Zeus!" Apollo said "I found her Maximum Ride has returned!" "My daughter" Zeus called "Step forward" I felt like I had to so I did

"I'm not your daughter?" "Yes you are Dear" Hera said "I had you in the mortal world where a scientist I think there called found us he stole you from me and we have been searching ever since!" I was shocked

"Ok I guess… I accept this, for some strange reason But. Could I like Change my name?" "Certainly what would you like?"

I thought for a moment "Dee, Dee Rider" "Zeus nodded "Welcome Dee Rider Goddess of Avians, Birds, Flight, Mutants and Fighting. The 13th Olympian.

I smiled I was Home. "That's when Zeus said it "Your off to Camp!"

**Me:Well I hope you enjoyed the new and Improved Version Of Chapter 1 Maximum Ride Goddess or What?**

**Little Bro: Can we have Pop tarts now?**

**Fang: Yeah?**

**Me:No I don't have any left ha ha **

**Fang:Grrr You…**

**Little Bro: Get her!**

**Me:Got to Run Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 Oh Shiz!

**Me: Ok Next Chapter REWRITTEN PARTY**

**Fang:No one cares **

**Me: *Glares* Do So! Dont you guys **

**Fang: Im out of here To the other computer! **

**Me:Thank goodness he's gone and Little Bro is Shopping it me just me :)**

**Little Bro: Im HOME!**

**Me: NOOOOOOO!**

**Little Bro:Guess what I found out who she likes Hahahahahah I met him well shopping!**

**Me: *Blushes* Shut up**

**Disclamier: Im Not a Guy! I Still dont Own it!**

* * *

Dee Pov

It had been two years since I had been kicked out by those traitors and in that time I have been a lot happier.

I went to camp which I found out was a camp for Demi-Gods to train at. It was AWESOME! I'm Best friends With a Girl called Annabeth Chase Who is 16 like me and Going out with Percy Jackson My best Guy friend Who is also 16 And I met my new Boyfriend Nico Who is 16 as well **(A/N: I know Nico younger in the Book But...) **

He has Beautiful Silky Black hair , olive skin, and stunning black oynx eyes a bit like traitor No.1 But Way more prettier beautifuland alive and Nico Talks way way more than him.

Coincedently Mine and Percy's Birthday is the same day (August 19th ) So last year when we both turned 16 we ended up saving the world from the time lord Lord Kronos The King Titan after that I had to go back up to Mount O.

But Zeus said i'll be going back on the Winter Soltice and staying to the Summer Soltice Because of Old Uncle Hades Wanting to Kill me and All. Not that he actually could Kill me I'm imortal and all But still you get the picture.

I sat in my Throne which was covered in feathers Yes feathers I didnt kill the birds I just found them the feathers that is not the bird itself that probably made no sense oh well. My pale blond hair danced around my sholders shifted by the gentle warm breeze.

I was wearing a flowing gold dress with little Lighting bolts swen on. Oh I hated wearing this dress all right but it was the winter Soltice

And I was listening to father dear drone on about something or other probably about been good and not casing the camp to burn up or explode again "Dad! Can I please go already My friends are waiting for me!" I snapped "Fine!"

Sighed my Dad "But remember be good or you'll be back early!" He thundered I guess we know now where I got my Anger Issues from "Zeus" Sighed Hera "What have I told you-" She was cut off by an angry glare from Zeus

"Ok then Bye Love you" I said Sarcastically Cheerily. The last thing I heard was Apollo say "I think now would be a good time for a sound Poem" and all the Gods yelling "No!".

I shook out my Amber wings my Startling Green eyes greenier than Percy's flicking around I beat my wings and jumped into the sky and started to fly to Camp Half-Blood

My wings bet Silently as I got lower I started to think about my new powers I had gotten after becoming a Goddess Like Controlling the Elements, Mind reading even more Powerful than Miss Traitor No.2's was, Changeing my form and Apperance, Making people go Poof with a snap of my fingers and talking to Birds.

I finally reached camp and landed a few steps behind my three friends, I crept stealthliy forward and tapped Annabeth, Punched Percy and said "Hey Nico!"

They all turned around Percy rubbing his saw sholder "And Why was I the one to get Punched?" he said "Eh" I said "Felt like it"

If you have Chocolate Chip Cookies I may reconsider for next time?" He sighed "I'll get them later Glad your back anyway its been pretty Uneventful here Since you left"

Annabeth Glared at him then turned back to me "Im so glad your Back Dee!" She came and gave me a hug I gasped "Cant breath Cant Breath!" I said Sarcastically "she let go

And I went over to Nico giving him a peck on the cheek He smiled "How you going?" "Good" I said "Dad mentioned new campers I have got there offerings and clamied them but I cant figure out who they are? Do you guys know?"

The three of them looked at each other I had a feeling I wasnt going to like it "Well" said Nico "UmITsKindatheflock" He said rushed "Excuse me Them!"I saidmy smile fading rapidly

"Yeah um the Flocks um at Camp Half-Blood" He said "WHAT!" I screeched "WTF H-E Double freakin HOCKEY STICKS Oh Frikin Shiz!" I yelled "Dee!" Shout Annabeth over the noise "Calm down!" "Fine" I snapped I glowered as we walked to my Cabin muttering under my breath as we reached my cabin I gasped.

**ME:Oh Cliffy He He He Ha ha Ha **

**Little Bro: Fangs Coming Back!**

**Fang: *Walks into Room* So whats happened did I Kiss MAx?**

**Me:No Defintly Not. Nax is So much more awesome!**

**Fang:Is not**

**Me: Is to**

**Fang:No**

**Me:Yes**

**Fang:Shut up**

**Me:Shut Up and R&R**

**Fang:I wanted to say it I never get to say it *Chases Me out of Room***

**Little Bro:Um Guys Me! You forgot to post the Story! Uh nevermind I'll post it please review but say the's review to me it will majorly get on her nerves Ha Ha Ha**


	3. Chapter 3 Whats the problem?

**Me:Ok Heres the 3rd Chapter Thanx for all the reviews!**

**Fang:Why didnt you send them to me im so much awesomer**

**Me: Shut it**

**Enter Huge Disclamier:**

**Disclamier: I dont own anything not even this Disclamier **

**Me:Ok...**

**Fang POV**

We had just gotten Back to our cabin after the cool lessons we had just had and where relaxing on the seats in the main room when 4 kids who looked about mine and Iggy's age walked in a girl I hadnt seen was gushing about our cabin "Um What are you guys here for?" asked Nudge She hadnt really talked much since we um hmm Kicked Max out. Then I relised who the three kids I kinda recongised Where I gasped in my mind it Was Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Nico Di Angelo Everyone knew the story about how they had saved the world with the help of a goddess our patron goddess in fact. They also knew that a short while after Nico Di Angelo had started to date the said Goddess. All four of them glared at us the new girl stopping mid-gus she gave me a glare worthy of Max herself Nico Whispered something in her ear and She nodded and Nico, Percy and Annabeth walked out "Im Dee Yes like the Patron Goddess" she said still glareing I nodded and been the new flock leader introduced ourselves "Im Fang... Thats Iggy,Nudge,Gazzy and Angel" Dee nodded and I sent a mental note to Angel

(**Fang:Bold** Angel:Normal)

**Angel Find out whats She's thinking!**

Already tried cant get through

**What?**

Its like She's blocking me

**Ok Can you get anything?**

Just one word...

**What?**

Traitors... Do you think... She knew Max?

**Maybe...**

I sighed Oh well "So Um " I said not liking having to talk this much "Thats my room" I said pointing to the nicest room which for some reason had already been decked out with stuff. "Your welcome to choose who to share with. "Dont you mean Whoyour shareing with?" She asked Sweetliy "Because thats my room!" She said her voice taking on a harsher tone "No its not!" I said Shocked "You've been her what 5 minutes and your bossing me around like your the cabin Leader" I snorted "As if!" "Go ask Chiron he'l tell you that I'm Cabin Leader and Thats my room It was made on my instructions!" She said storming into my room I ran after her to see here throwing the stuff I owned out the window "Thats better" she said sarcastically "Now if you dont mind me Im off to Dinner!" and she stormed out to the Elevator that would take her out of the Cabin. I was Shocked but I still went over to Iggy "Hey Igster Im Sharing with you" and with that I caught the next elevator down to pick my stuff up off the floor I know I could have just jumped out the window But I didnt want the New girl Dee to feel jealous if she didnt have wings.

Time Skip Named Dream

I stood in the Room Iggy and I where sharing I had just finshed painting my half of the room black with some paints I'd found in the main room of the cabin. When the dinner bell rang and I heard Dee's voice from the main room "Ok Cabin 13 Gather up and follow me of course I was sure I was going to be second in line Since I was Second Oldest and leader of the Flock but Dee pulled me out of line and placed me at the Back "Its in order of Seniorosity Moron! She said and these lot are way more important then you!" I stared at her my eyes drilling into her back as she turned around Wishing to see her face again it was so familiar but so different I sighed in my head then followed Dee out to the Mess hall. We took seats around the Cabin 13 Table except for Dee who strode up to the head table to sit with Chiron and Mr.D Who we had both met yesterday. When she sat Mr.D nodded to her She nodded back and struck up a conversation with Chiron

**Me:So What ya think**

**Fang:...**

**Little Bro:...**

**Me: I duct taped there mouths shut finally somesense put into me I also tied them to Chairs begin the torture Maw Ha HA**

**Me:R&R Bye**


	4. Chapter 4 Food Fight

**ME: IM Here no need to fear...The Guys are out playing Climb a tree to hide from the Pitull Me Brought**

**Me: Ok Im gonna try and update at leaset every saturday from today :)**

**Bug in a Rug:Ahh nice and warm already for the story?**

**Me: Yep but First**

**DISCLAMIER: Am I a boy NO Is my name James PAtterson NO Do I own Max Ride NO**

**Me: Time to start...**

**Dee Pov**

I felt myself been watched as I sat down with Chiron and Mr. D. Fang... I thought I Chated away with Chiron "So Who's on your team for Capture the Flag Tonight?" Chiron asked

"The usual" I said "Us of course Hades,Athena,Posiden,Zeus, Apollo, Artemis (A/N:Yes the Hunters are here) and Ares We are So going to Win!" I said smiling it would feel good to have a battle again it had been so long since the day's when Erasers where attcking.

Chiron nodded "Good luck he said then took a drink of Soda I turned and looked at the Riders Table and Fang quickly looked away it wasnt good having the flock here.

I looked at Mr.D Who had a Goblet of Wine raised to his Mouth I shot a Lighting bolt at him (Yes I can do that i'm just that awesome) He flinched "Your restrictions?" I asked "Sorry Sorry He mumbled

Before filling the cup with Soda I looked at My cup and said Lemonade. Lemonade filled the cup and I smiled

I took my plate to go get Some Chocolate Chip Cookies Mmmm they where just as good as Mrs. Martinez's Where.

I noticed Iggy Duck down under his table well a mad Are's Boy came over to my table Chocolate Pudding dripping off his face "Which one of you Did this!"

Angel looked a bit scared and I felt a tincy bit sorry 'No bad max- No Bad Dee I thought "He Did!" another Ares Boy said "The Boy under the table"

The Are Guy I think his names Matt lifted Iggy to his feet making Iggy hit his head on the wooden table "You!" He growled.

He reached for my table and grabbed a cream pie of Gazzy's plate and threw it at Iggy, Iggy being Iggy some how managed to dodge it and it smashed into a watching Aphrodites girl Face "Ahhh!"

She screamed really high pitched her Red hair getting dreggs of cream pie in it then I relised who it was LISSA WTF was Lissa here She promptly started yelling at Gazzy till she noticed Fang "FangPOO!" She yelled and threw her self at him

I could no longer watch I ducked under the cover of my woonden Bench

Time SKip Named Bailey

Chiron got to his feet or hooves "Who started this!" He shouted I stood up and Whispered "Iggy Ride and Matt Velocity" "Matt and Iggy I will talk to you later now for the notices,

He took a bit of paper form his pocket. "Ok First You already know the teams for Capture the flag May the best team win! Second There will be NO and I mean NO Fighting Outside the lesson ok Finally The Rock Climbing wall is out of use unless you want to die. and goodnight.

I started to think about the flock when we where still togther. Then I noticed someone in my head Get out! I thought I felt the pressence leave my head.

I wondered who there wasnt may people but there was a few people in camp who could Hmmm... I sat back down to eat my dinner I was so Hungry.

Then Lissa came over I know who you are and I know what you are and i'll tell you this something bad is happening and it will Affect you with that she left

And I wasnt that hungry any longer. I stood up and walked to My cabin.

**Me: So what do you think?**

**Little Bro:Whats gonna happen.**

**Me:Im gonna laugh at your face**

**Fang:...**

**Me:He got bitten.**

**Little Bro: It was real funny **

**Me: R&R**

**Fang: … (**


	5. Chapter 5 A bunch of random Kissing

**Me:OHHHH YOU ARE SO DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD**

**Fang:Ha Ha Ha Ha **

**Little Bro: LOL Shes trapped in net in a tree**

**Fang:Yeah So now we are here**

**Me:...**

**Fang:What should we talk about**

**Disclamier: Start the Story! Me Doesnt own a thing**

I got changed into my battle outfit (Minds out of the gutters people!) and sat down to watch some TV with some Choclate CHip cookies

they werent as good as my mums but who gives I started to mumble to my self "Fragrent, Chewy slightly over cooked Over all they are..." "Good" Nico said grabbing a cookie a stuffing it in his face the bolted

"You stole my cookie!" I laughed and got up chasing after him He bolted out the door and to his cabin where he locked the door "You better get me another COOKIE!" I yelled through the door

As I incinerated the door. "Hey I liked that door it lasted the longest without you incinerating it!" "Buy a new one then" I shot back "Now about my cookie?" "Fine I surrender" Nico said putting his hands u-p in the air "There in the cupboard" I stalked over to the cupboard and pulled out the plate of cookies

I stuffed them _All _In my mouth and smiled sweetly "I hate you" Nico moaned as I scoffed them all "But thats why I like you" He finshed "Thanks" I said "Now do you have any more cookies?".

Then the Horm blared signally the Capture the flag was about to begin "Well ive got to go see you on the field?" I said going over to him and giving him a hug I lent forward to give him a kiss...

5 minutes later. **(A/N No nothing gross happened)**

I waas out of breath from the make out session with Nico I bet Uncle Hades was very happy (Note the sarcasm What! You dont have any You can get it from the 2$ Shop) as I ran to my cabin to pick up Them... As soon as I got there I got bombarded by a 11 year old Gazzy a 14 year old nudge and a 9year old Angel

"Max!" They Chourused "How did you survive?... the expieration date? …. What happened?... Why do you look different...?" I got bombarded with questions I stood up haugtily

"My name is Dee" I said then Fang lept forward to kiss me WTH


	6. Chapter 6 A kiss and The Game

**Chapter 6 The Kiss and The Game**

**Me:Hey Guys Ok so on my Profile I have a Poll Fax or Nax PLease Vote Thanks**

**Little Bro: Im so Awesoem im going to Vote**

**Me:I said id give him Choclate (I dont have any!) **

**Little Bro I heard that!**

**ME:OH well See ya!**

* * *

_**Max Pov**_

I pushed Fang Back "Dont you dare touch me!"I yelled at him he looked surprised "What?" He said I was so tempted to incinerate him no all of _them_ on the spot

"I said dont touch me! Dont look at me talk to me or even freakin think about I dont care about you I came her because of you all of _YOU"_

I said pointing at them "I was perfectly happy for 2 years before you came back I had a Boyfriend who trusts me I didnt have to look after anyone I wasnt chased around the globe trying to protect TRAITORS!" I finshed gasping

They looked at me with awed expressions hten all began laughing "We thought you were serious!"Gazzy mangeded to chortle out "I knew you where kidding!".

"I was not kidding! " I screamed my temper beating me "Get the frick out of my life!" they stopped laughing "But Max..." Gazzy trailed off as I stalked out of the room to get my battle uniform I then stalked out the door to Nicos cabin.

I walked in "Im staying in here!" I said "Hmm would my Dad approve probably not" Nico tried to Joke I glared at him "Not in the mood" I glowered then I sat down and sighed

"He kissed me that idiot kissed me" "Who!" Nico looked mad "Who kissed you what happened!" He halfed yelled "Fang..." I said "Ohh i'll kill him set the hell hound on him!" Nico yelled

"Nico dont" I warned "Not a good idea, Im just going to ignore them pretend they dont exist ok? Thats why im staying here!" I said "Ok" Nico sighed, "I just dont want you hurt..." He said I smiled "Thanks but I dont need youre protection."

I walked to the bathroom and changed into my Uniform Minds out of the Gutters people. Then walked back out "You ready for the Game?" I asked

"Yep definitly There going down! whats the battle plan?"

"Get the flag of course thats up to you and me the rest of my cabin east flank Athena protects our flag and Apollo takes the West flank and a few decoys to get away the defenders Sound good"

"Yep" said Nico "Were going to win!". "Youre always so much more enthusiastic when Im around youre always so gloomy around eveyone else". "Mmm" He said. Then kissed me. I smiled then walked out "Well i'll see you out there" I walked out smiling. I sprinted to the Apollo cabin and met there Cabin leader Andy walking out

"Hey" I said "You guys are on the West flank choose a few decoys to get rid of the defenders" I gasped. "Cool" He said, "I'll go tell them!" He walked back in to his cabin I could hear him talking "Decoys, West"

I turned and ran to Athenas cabin I ran in and saw Annabeth "Hey Annabeth You guys are defending the flag ok?" I said "Yeah sure" Annabeth said I smiled

"Im just gonna go tell Percy then well be starting" Annabeth nodded not really listening "See you" She said.

I ran back out the Door Percy was starting to walk away from his cabin "Percy! Percy! I yelled youre helping Athena's cabin ok at capture the flag ok?" "Sure..." He trailed off then walked off

Hmm I wonder what was up with him and Annabeth... I thought Ohh well I would find out adventualy

I ran to the field where Apollo's cabin and Nico where already there "Athena and Poiseden's cabins are still coming" I annocced "You ready?"

**Me: So... Rember VOTE VOTE VOTE AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**

**Little Bro:He He He **

**Me: What?**

**Little Bro: You DID! Have Chocolate!**

**Me:WHAT YOU WHERE IN MY ROOM**

**Little Bro:Yep Yep Yep It was very nice Chocolate Thanks**

**Me:Ohhh Youre going down **

**Little BRo:Gotta Go BYe R&R**

**Me: You are DEAD!**


	7. Chapter 7 Win,Lose and Trouble

Me: Hey I NEED A BETA READER PLEASE PM IF YOU WANT TO APPLY. Please check out my fanfic Maximum Highschool

Little Bro: gfgbjjfdnquvxlaedfdfjfj

Me: Don't worry bout him he's gagged.

Disclaimer: I wish. But not going to happen

P.S: NAX Is WINNING LAST DAY OF VOTING TOMORROW

Max POV:

Athena, Poseidon and the rest of my cabin got there and then the Horn blew "HOOOOT"

I ran into the bush and stuck out my amber wings and jumped into the sky. I surveyed the ground until I saw the flag with a few Red kids guarding it.

I dove down into the forest and did a quick 360o to check there was no monsters around or anyone from the red team no one but something was wrong. I crept forward my sensitive ears listening for the slightest movement possible. I heard a shiver of a bush and whirled around there standing in front of me its ugly face jeering was a monster.

I quickly pulled out my sword Blackriver ready to defend. The monster leapt and I stabbed it in the heart and it dissolved into dust. I crept forward some more this time watching for any Red team people. Nothing good.

I stretched my mind out

(**Nico**/Max)

Hey Nico?

**Yeah **

Where are you?

**Right behind you. Literally.**

Ok cool

I turned around and there he was "Hey!" I whispered "Hey." He said "You can get the flag" he said "I'll be the decoy" "I thought I was the one with mindreading powers!" I said He shrugged and ran out into the open with the Red guards following close behind him.

I went out into the open and ran to grab the flag I yanked it out of its position in Zeus's Fist I leaped into the sky Amber wings glinting in sunset I flew dodging arrows I finally reached the border and dropped down and crossed the line.

"Yay!" My team screamed as the lifted me up onto there shoulders. I smiled and leapt down to hug Nico "We did it yay!" I said I gave him the smile I specially reserved for him he smiled brightly back and we kissed.

The Aphrodite Girls all went "Aw" And we both death glared at them. I was still holding the flag and I passed it to Chiron who had come over. "Congratulation!" He said smiling warmly I nodded and walked off with Nico holding hands like 5 year old kids to our separate Cabins.

I gave him a peck on the lips goodbye and walked into my cabin through the French glass doors and into my room where I plonked my self down onto my Amber Bed my head in the pile of pillows at the end.

And with that I fell fast asleep. That night I dreamt for the first time since I had last been at camp 6 months ago

_I know who you are and what you are. Lissa disembodied voice said in a strange tone. And I'll tell you this something terrible is happening and it will affect you…affect you it whispered. _

I woke with a start and stood up the Sun peaking through my open Amber curtains (Yes I do have a theme going on) I stretched.

I have to go see Rachel I thought thinking about the Oracle. Maybe she could tell me something.

I stood up snapped my fingers and changed into a Red Tank top with the slogan saying Fudge and black shorts with a pair of Ug boots on.

I walked up to Rachel's Cabin (Yeah we decided to build the Oracle a Cabin) and knocked

"Come in".

Me: What do you think Remember Beta reader, Maximum Highschool and Voting thanks! Also I need some more charcters so just send them in Thanks!.

Little bro: R&Rtjbvvcgkl


	8. Chapter 8 A Doomsday message

**Me: Ok Guys I'm back finally! **

**Shout out to:**

** . ~ for getting me motivated to actually post this Chapter!**

**Little Bro: She's feeling better finally!**

**Me: Erm yeah!**

**Disclaimer: Hey! I have a very busy schedule you know good we get on with this!**

**Me: Fine, fine do your parts.**

**Disclaimer: me doesn't own anything NOTHING!**

**Me: *****Tear***** hurt my feelings much! Oh yeah I'm so Coolio Charcter accepted I still need more guys! An Beta Reader!**

MAX POV

I cautiously walked into the decked out cave, looking around I saw Rachael lazing on a couch combing her hair with the brush! You do know which brush I mean right? You know the one she through at Kronus? "Hey Rach?" I said walking over and sitting on the edge of the couch "You don't happen to have –" I was cut of as Rachael exclaimed "A prophecy?" I nodded "Yeah". "Well unfortunately…" She cut her self of the green mist coming out of her nose in a steady flow the loid voice of the Oracle coming out of her still body.

**Seven shall go North to find the Demi of death **

**And break the chains before his final breath **

**A Cursed Child of Aphrodite's final stand **

**To destroy the world or see it in the hands…**

Rachael gasped as the Oracles essence went back into her "What, what happened?" She asked puzzled "Its presence I could just feel it being pushed out…" We have to find Chiron and Nico!"I said gasping, "I got more then enough!" I raced through the strawberry fields down to big house before pounding on the door Rachael staggering up behind me.. "What is it Child?" he Centaur asked as he opened the door "Chiron I got a prophecy!" I literally yelled before recounting what had happened up till when we had arrived here "Chiron looked worried "Get the cabin leaders into the Ping Pong room for a meeting!" he said before galloping of. Me and Rachael looked at each other nodding in understanding, You see me and Rachael had this kind of link between us.. well its kind of hard to exclaim but basically we could tell what the other was thinking if we really focused.

**Me: I know its short but Sorry!**

**Little bro: May I say it?**

**Me: Certainly! **

**Little bro: R&R**


	9. Chapter 9 An Emergency Meeting

**ME: Sorry Guys the Shout out was supposed to be for . ! Sorry!**

**Little Bro: Opps D: **

**Me: Also Guys Sorry about when I make mistakes I don't mean to but when you guys occasionally flame me about it, it gets annoying!**

**Little Bro: Yeah!**

**Me: Why are you being so Co-op?**

**Little Bro: Huh? I'm playing Ratchet and Clank, Wannna play?**

**Me: After!**

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own anything at all!**

**Max POV**

I raced towards my half of the cabins, banging on the doors well yelling "Cabin leaders! All cabin leaders to the Ping Pong tables!" She yelled Clarrise slammed open her cabins door "Shove off Princess!" She stormed as I literally flew past. "All cabin leaders To the Ping Pong tables!" I could hear Rach yelling on the other side of the area.

Finally I stopped driving my feet firmly into moist soil as I reached the end of the cabins, Nodding to Percy and Annabeth who where walking hand in hand coming up from the beach "Hey, you have to come quick! Ping Pong room!" I said gasping as I extended my wings soaring up above them, flying to the Big house and landing gracefully outside the front doors. I quickly darted in, my face pale with worry.

Chiron cantered in, I suddenly realised why this house was so big! CURSE MY ADHD! Back to the topic, Ah yes that's it. Chiron sat down and the whole room for once was surprisingly quite and attentive to what was happening, Selena had stopped talking to Clarrise, Travis and Connor had stopped chatting mid prank planning and Percy and Annabeth had stopped making out (For once) I sighed thinking about Nico, Nico the one son of Hades the only Cabin leader missing from the group here.

Chiron spoke his voice deep and grief stricken "We have received the first prophecy the camp has had since the last Great Prophecy!" He stated "Unfortunately this one has taken a turn for a worse" "Since when haven't they" Katie Gardner mumbled leaning against Travis, her boyfriend against all odds. "Dee… Care to explain?" I quickly recounted what had happened when I had gone to speak with the Oracle.

I sighed as I finished speaking, Percy for one looked aghast at the Fact Nico, One of his best friends had been taken, the muttering fulling the room. Until Clarrise stood up "I vote Prissy should go!" She said firmly "I mean he's been in plenty of these situations hasn't he?" She finished the shock on people's faces, as we all looked at Clarisse, saying something even slightly clever hadn't exactly been her strong point ever , Sorry Ares! I thought as thunder boomed above us. The tension was so unbearable that Travis and Connor the Co-leaders of the Hermes cabin burst into uncontrolled laughter. Que the thunder booming again.

"Dee?" the faces of the cabin leaders once again turned to face me. I realised they where waiting to know who was going to be part of the Questing team "Um, yeah Perc you're coming, Annabeth?" I asked the obvious couple to choose for any quest. "Definitely!" they said in unison. "Do you mind if I also take Fang, Angel, Skylar, Travis and Katie? I said quickly listing off people I wanted to bring. They all agreed, You see Chiron had already said that I didn't count as one of the Seven being a god and all… I noticed that Travis and Katie looked surprised they had being chosen to come along. I will meet you by Thalia's Tree tomorrow at Dawn I said "Wish us luck…"

**Me: Ta da another Chapter finished and complete!**

**Little Bro: Yeah, Yeah Whatever! Now can you play? You can be Ratchet…**

**Me: Coming! R&R Guys!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Beginning of a Quest

**Little Bro: Unfortunately Me has been away for a while, so I'm posting this chapter for her :D and because Me is very smart she put East instead of North like she meant to!**

**Fang: Unfortunately I'm still stuck here **

**Little Bro: I put glue on Me Chair only he sat there! He's literally stuck!**

**Angel: Its really funny!**

**Little Bro: How did you get here?**

**All the characters: Where all here little Bro *****Smiling like Pedo's*******

**Disclaimer: You know the drill Blah Blah She doesn't own!**

**Max/Dee POV**

I yawned and stretched casually, like it was your everyday average morning in the extremely crap life of your average teenage mutant god thingy… Wow I really need to come with a name for my self…

Anyway back to the point today was definitely not your average day unless of course a quest to save your boyfriend from some evil monster that's probably going to kill him is your usual day then well this was a totally normal day.

I leapt out of bed noticing the sun was just beginning to rise and quickly changed into my outfit of Camp Half-Blood Shirt and Shorts, I tied my Gold hair into a quick messy bun. Then flashed to the top of Half-Blood hill.

Only Percy and Annabeth where they're yet and I understood why they had known Nico the longest out of anyone going on this quest. I yawned and nodded my greeting, I still wasn't completely awake yet it seemed.

I settled down beside Annabeth who gave me a half smile, which I returned.

Well we waited I thought about all the things that had happened since the flock got here, basically my life had gone Supertasticly awesome to the Fields of Punishment.

I sighed then bolted upright as, you guessed it! Fang and Angel came walking up the hill looking particularly awkward. I still wasn't that sure why I had chosen them to begin with I mean… Well actually I have no idea what I mean. It's was like someone put the thought into my head to bring them.

I glared at them and fiddled with the strap of my bag, which by the way had in it 20 Drachmas' for those Non-Mortal transactions, $100 dollars, Some Ambrosia and Nectar, Spare outfits, More Cash for transport and my Mini-Bolt Which had been my 16th birthday present from Zeus.

I yawned now we where just waiting for Skylar, Katie and Travis to come, I had chosen them because of Katie's plant skills and Travis' sneakiness both of which would come in very useful during the quest.

Now all that was left was deciding where to go I knew it had to be up North and I had a brief idea I mean there was only one place up North that had any real deadly meaning to a Half-Blood…

Alaska…

The one place nearly no Half-Bloods have dared to go… I had heard about some other Demi-gods that had gone there and died terrible deaths, I was not looking forward to breaking this to them…

Travis and Katie where next to come up the hill, there facial expressions told me they had probably just finished arguing,

I sighed, those two happened to be perfect for each other but they just never got along, Great! Now I'm sounding like a flouncy Aphrodite girl! No Offence to Silena and Skylar they are pretty cool.

Skylar followed behind them shortly afterwards, and like always she looked amazing I noticed Fangs jaw drop when he saw her.

I laughed inwardly we had been talking only yesterday about the flock and Skylar had made it clear she HATED! Fang, I had a feeling I was going to enjoy the following events… Heh heh.

Chiron had also come along to see us off and find out our plans for this trip, he simply nodded as I told them about our journey "Ok, Guys where going to Alaska!" I said bluntly. Thunder rumbled.

I looked at them to see all the reactions expected Percy & Annabeth nodding thoughtfully but also looking slightly nervous, Katie, Skylar and Travis all looking pretty freaked out and finally Fang and Angel who where both looking around confused at the others nervousness about this place.

Angel spoke up first "Um, What's so bad about Alaska?" She asked sounding meek and innocent. I glared at her putting all my cold feelings into it "Well…" I said, "A lot of Half-bloods have died in Alaska, more then anywhere else"

Angel looked a bit stunned at this fact and nodded.

"Anyone else have any other questions before we go?" I asked no one said anything, only shaking there heads but then Percy asked "Isn't that where Ice cream comes from" I sighed shaking my head but smiling. Percy could be such a seaweed brain sometimes. "You can be such a Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said. Well I guess all great minds think alike. Percy blushed before picking up his bag.

We all raced down the hill before, clambering into the Camps Van since Argus the head of security was driving us to the New York airport.

Yep! We are flying! I'm hoping Daddy dearest will have enough sense not to knock the plane out of the sky, Poor Perc.

I noticed Fang sitting on the other side of Skylar who was looking highly grossed out by this fact then he started to flirt, this time I laughed out loud breaking the awkward silence from the three seats, but making me receive a few puzzled glances from the others in the van.

As we reached the airport I noticed Percy getting shiftier and shiftier" Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked me. Annabeth whispered in his ear and he nodded but still didn't stop the shifting. I shot Annabeth a nervous glance, before clambering out of the vehicle.

I stepped down onto the warm tarmac and quickly ran across the road and entered the terminal. We paid for our tickets before going to Donut King to get an early morning Coffee and Donut. Before going to the waiting room. Bad Idea, 7 Caffeinated Demi-gods having to sit patiently in a small enclosed space for 20 minutes, Very bad idea they where literally off the walls.

After been threated, to be kicked of the plane if we didn't quite down we boarded the plane.

I sighed just loud enough for a few of my friends to hear, before whispering

"Where coming Nico, Where coming"

**Little Bro: Me's finished product. Tell her what you think!**

**Fang: Help me! Please!**

**Little bro: this is so going on Face Book**

**R&R**


	11. AN

**A/N:**

**I'm noting putting anymore chapters up till the 1****st**** of January I might put special ones up on the 19****th**** 21****st****, 24****th****,25****th****, 29****th**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11 A Demonic Air Hostess!

**Me: I know its short and I'm really sorry I'm just losing this story kind of… and little Bro wont be talking any longer unless you ****really! ****Want him to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing**

Max/Dee

I sat bored on the plane, music blaring from my headphones as we flew across America. At the moment the song happened to be, Thank you by MKTO

_Thank you for feeding _

_us years of lies_

_Thank you for the wars_

_you left us to fight_

_Thank you for the_

_world you ruined_

_overnight _

_But we'll be fine _

_Yeah we'll be fine…_

"What you listening to?" The devil himself asked, who also just had to sit right next to me with Katie on his other side. "None of your business" I replied with a bored voice, "Your pleasant"

"Yup, now shut your trap before I shut it for you" I said, before clicking my fingers and basically gluing Fangs mouth shut before he could say another word.

I went back to my music and decided to check up on my fellow friends and not so friends,

**Annabeth's Thoughts:**

**Oh poor Percy stuck on a plane again! Poor Nico, I wonder where he his lets go over those rescue plans again.**

BORING SMART THOUGHTS, Wow maybes it that time of month… O.o

**Percy's Thoughts:**

**Crap! What was that? Oh snapper doddles. Deep breaths Percy deep breaths, everything's going to be fine.**

Oh poor Percy, at least Father wont try and shot us out of the sky well I'm here.

**Angels Thoughts:**

**Pssh this people are going to be so easy to beat! And maybe after that I can take over this group to!**

Note to self: STOP ANGEL

Well that's enough thoughts for now I decided staring out the window Paramore Only exception blaring through my head phones,

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart _

_And I watched as he tried to reassemble it._

_And my mother swore _

_That she would,_

_Never let herself forget_

_And that was day that I promised_

_I would never sing of love if it does not exist. _

I sighed , thinking of Nico we would find him! We had to find him!

_**TIME SKIP 29 HOURS LATER**_

**PLEASE TURN OFF ALL ELECTRONIC DEVICES AND RETURN TO YOUR SEATS AS WE PREPARE TO LAND IN ALSKA**

The captain announced over the speakers, I sighed before taking my headphones out and powering off my IPhone and sitting back down causally.

As the aeroplane blustered over some turbulence the plane rocked, and I noticed Percy gripping the handle bars even more.

That's when Travis came back, looking quite shifty "What have you stolen thins time?" I asked him exasperated, sighing I looked out my window at the night sky, dotted with stars forming all different shapes.

I looked down, we where only a few metres above the ground now and where about to land. THUD the commercial plane jolted to a halt at the end of the runway, turning into its gate a staff immediately getting the ladders down.

This might take a while I thought groaning. No one said much, all of us where to jetlagged to think clearly.

We disembarked the plane, shivering the coldness of Alska. Looking around I noticed all possible escape routes any way out would be a good one.

That's when I heard a muffled girlish shriek and whirled around.

I turned around and if you guessed Angel YOU LOSE, instead Fang had been grabbed from behind and had a rag covered over his face. "Put him down!" I said menacingly, Percy and Annabeth following the normal procedures of beginning to edge around behind the oblivious Monster,

"You gonna make me?" The demonic Air Hostess asked, "Uh yeah actually I am…" I said coolly before charging at the monster,

Percy and Annabeth following my lead, Percy holding Riptide out in front of him, I sliced with my dagger aiming for the air hostess cheek, she dodged making my slice thin air.

That's when Annabeth stabbed her in the back, her dagger protruding from the monsters belly, making a neat slice, just as it was starting to transform. The monster gasped, spluttering "W-we shall h-have our r-revenge" It coughed out before evaporating into gold dust coating us thickly "


	13. Signing off

OK So as you may have noticed my writings kinda being going downhill, so I'm planning on completely recreating this story, i will keep this one up though and may continue it in a different manor later on, but from now on I'm putting this stopry on Hiatus and starting again, I'll give you all the link later if you want it!

~Ameriak


End file.
